


The Ryan Horror Picture Show

by itstoobloodyhot



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstoobloodyhot/pseuds/itstoobloodyhot
Summary: Michael Rennie was ill The Day the Earth Stood Still, but he told us where we stand. And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear, Claude Rains was the Invisible Man. Then something went wrong for Fay Wray and King Kong; They got caught in a celluloid jam. Then at a deadly pace, It Came From... Outer Space. And this is how the message ran:Science fiction, double feature, Doctor X will build a creature. See androids fighting, Breezy and Dallon, Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet, at the late night, double feature, picture show.





	1. Dammit Dallon

The cameras flashed almost alarmingly brightly, freezing the newlyweds in a happy portrait. Lindsey, the beautiful bride, had taken a walk with her bridesmaid, Breezy.

 

“I guess we finally did it, huh?” She looked tired, almost, but happy, ready to spend the rest of her life with someone else.

 

Breezy smiled, pulling Lindsey into a hug. “I don’t think there’s any doubt about that. You and Gee have been almost inseparable since you met in Dr Smith’s refresher courses."

 

Lindsey turned towards Breezy, taking her hands and leaning in, like two children sharing a secret. “Well, to tell you the truth, Breezy, that’s the only reason I showed up in the first place.”

 

Gerard had stolen Lindsey’s bouquet, as the two women watched, the other men invited gathered around, chuckling, many casually holding flutes of champagne filled to varying levels. “Ok you guys, this is it.”

 

“Well, Gee’s going to throw the bouquet.” Lindsey folded her arms, watching with amusement.

 

It flew in a graceful arc, before landing squarely in Dallon’s arms, although anyone could tell he was going to catch it, being a head above everyone else. Nevertheless, he looked excited about his win. “I got it! I got it!”

 

Lindsey nudged Breezy in the side, smirking. “Hey, looks like it could be your turn next, eh?”

 

Breezy tried her hardest not to beam. “Who knows.”

 

The two finished their walk next to a shiny white car, which Lindsey proceeded to get in. “Well, so long, see you Breezy,” She turned to holler at Gerard. “Guess we better get going now, Gerard! Come on, hop in.” She turned back to her bridesmaid, happiness clear on her face. “See ya, Breezy!”

 

Dallon strolled over as the newlyweds sped away, gushing. “Oh Breezy, wasn’t it wonderful? Didn’t Gerard look handsome? I can’t believe it. An hour ago he was just plain old Gerard Way and now…” He paused, glancing down at Breezy. “Now he’s Mr Lindsey Ballato.”

 

Breezy smiled, snaking an arm around Dallon’s waist. “Yes, Dallon. Lindsey’s a lucky girl.”

 

Dallon nodded. It seemed it was all he could do. Except for pushing his glasses up his nose.

 

As the wind began to pick up, the two walked into the church, arms around each other to get some shelter. The conversation went slightly out of earshot for those who would like to listen in, but then picked up as they entered the church door, where the microphone was.

 

Breezy was objecting to something. “Uh, everyone knows that Gerard is a wonderful little cook.’

 

“Yes.” Dallon nodded. 

 

Breezy was on a roll. “Why Lindsey herself, she’ll be in line for a promotion in a year or two.”

 

“Yes.” Dallon nodded again, fiddling with the bouquet.

 

Breezy stopped in her tracks, grabbing Dallon by the arms. “Hey, Dallon?” She had a very important question on her mind, inspired mostly by Dallon’s incredible (Well, incredible through rose-coloured glasses, it was) catch, and by Lindsey’s insistence. Maybe she was trying to be the maid of honour. 

 

“Yes, Breezy?” Dallon looked surprised. He had been mentally preparing for a somewhat quiet night at home, maybe a relaxing fire and holding hands while watching some television. Nothing more, nothing less. 

 

Breezy hesitated, then spoke, nervous. “I’ve got something to say.”

 

Dallon raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh?”

 

“I really love the… skilful way… you beat the other guys… to the bouquet.” Breezy swallowed awkwardly.

 

Dallon blushed, crimson spreading slowly over his cheeks. “Oh, Breezy.” She was such a romantic, and he was so lucky to have her.

 

Then, Breezy burst into song, with the people working in the church accompanying.

 

“The river was deep but I swam it. The future is ours so let’s plan it. So please, don’t tell me to can it. I’ve one thing to say and that’s Dammit, Dallon, I love you.”

 

She took a deep breath, ready to sing again as they started walking up to the altar. 

 

“The road was long but I ran it. There’s a fire in my heart and you fan it. If there’s one for you than I am it. I’ve one thing to say and that’s Dammit, Dallon, I love you.”

 

Breezy took a ring out of her purse and slipped it onto Dallon’s finger, who put a hand over his heart and blushed even more if that was possible. Breezy kept a hold of his hands.

 

“Here’s a ring to prove I’m no joker. There are three ways that love can grow. That’s good, bad, or mediocre. Oh, D-A-L-L-O-N, I love you so.”

 

Dallon took a second to admire the ring, then sang in a very similar tune to what Breezy had done, albeit a slightly higher pitch. 

 

“Oh, it’s nicer than Gerard Way had. Now we’re engaged and I’m so glad, that you met Mom and you know Dad. I’ve one thing to say and that’s Breezy, I’m queasy, for you too. Oh, Breezy!”

 

Breezy pulled Dallon into a hug, grinning. “Oh, dammit!”

 

Dallon smiled back, admiring the ring on his finger. “I’m queasy…”

 

“Oh, Dallon.”

 

He kissed her on the forehead. “For you.”

 

Breezy pulled him into a dip. “I love you too.”

 

They sang together, staying comfortably in that position. “There’s one thing left to do!”

 

Hand in hand, they ran out of the church, clearly excited as lovers could be.

 

Breezy wasn’t yet finished singing, but they started to get into the car regardless, absolutely raring to get going. “And that's go see the man who began it. When we met in his science exam it made me give you the eye and then panic. Now I’ve one thing to say and that’s Dammit, Dallon, I love you. Dammit, Dallon!”

 

“Oh Breezy, I’m queasy,” Dallon replied, perfectly in tune.

 

“Dammit, Dallon.” Breezy sung again, with a cat-like smile. She pecked him lightly on the cheek, then fixed her hands onto the 

 

They sang “I love you” together, and drove off, into the thick forest, to meet Dr Spencer Smith.

 

 

 

 


	2. Over At The Frankenstein Place

It is time now to take you on a strange journey. It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Breezy Douglas and her fiancé Dallon Weekes, two young, ordinary, healthy kids, left Denton that late November evening, to visit a Dr Spencer Smith, ex-tutor, and now friend to both of them. It's true there were dark storm clouds, heavy, black, and pendulous, towards which they were driving. It's true, also, that the spare tire they were carrying was badly in need of some air, but, they, being normal kids and, on a night out... well, they were not going to let a storm spoil the events of their evening, were they?... On a night out... it was a night out they were going to remember... for a very long time.

Dallon watched as yet another motorcycle drove by them, arms folded and legs crossed. The cold was starting to seep into the car despite the old heater’s best attempts. “Gosh, that’s the third motorcycle that’s passed us. They sure do take their lives in their hands, what with the weather and all.”

Breezy seemed distracted, squinting out into the rain. “Yes, life’s pretty cheap to that type.” She mumbled. She was certain that this wasn’t the right way to Dr Smith’s house. How had she made such a mistake?

Dallon sighed, glancing over at her. “Oh, what’s the matter, Breezy darling?” She worried far too much, in his opinion. 

Breezy shot a look behind them, annoyed, but refocused on the road. “Hm. We must have taken the wrong fork a few miles back.”

“Oh! But where did that motorcyclist come from?!” Dallon gasped, raising his eyebrows in surprise as another motorcyclist shot by, nearly scraping the side of the car, and nearly identical to the one that had driven past previously.

“Hmmm. Well, I guess we’ll just have to turn back.” Breezy didn’t seem to notice, still irritated about the missed turn in the road, mouth twisted into a scowl.

A loud pop from behind them made both jump, and Breezy slammed the breaks. Dallon yelped. “Oh! What was that bang?!” He looked around behind them as the car screeched to a halt, firmly in the middle of the road.

Breezy undid her seatbelt, slowly getting out of the car and wincing at the rain. “We must have a blowout.” Seeing that the spare tire was flat, she hit the side of the car, already soaking. “Dammit! I knew I should’ve gotten that spare tire fixed.” She walked around to Dallon’s side of the car, opening the door, letting the rain fall on him just a tad. “Well, you just stay here and keep warm and I’ll go for help.”

Dallon folded his arms, unimpressed and slightly moist. “But where will you go in the middle of nowhere?” They were hopelessly lost, and it was cold, and it was dark. It wasn’t exactly an invitation to go picnicking.

“Didn’t we pass a castle back down the road a few miles? Maybe they have a telephone I could use.” Breezy pushed a clump of dark wet hair out of her face, makeup starting to smear. 

Dallon paused, thinking, then started climbing out of the car. “I’m going with you.” He was determined not to let Breezy go alone, lest something awful happen to her.

Breezy put her hands on his shoulders to try and stop him from getting out, very unsuccessfully. “Oh, no, darling, there’s no sense in both of us getting wet.” She laughed, white teeth standing out in the darkness. 

Dallon insisted, fully climbing out of the car, and sheltering Breezy a bit with his height, pulling her into a tight hug. “I’m coming with you! Besides, darling, the owner of that phone might be a beautiful woman, and you might never come back again.” He was only really half-kidding. Anything could be out there. 

Breezy chuckled. Dallon could be so stubborn at times. There was absolutely nothing to worry about. 

“In the velvet darkness, of the blackest night, burning bright, there’s a guiding star. No matter what or who you are.” Dallon linked their arms, peering into the inky blackness and singing softly, only really to reassure himself. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared, but the warmth that filtered through their damp (and only getting wetter) clothing.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Mikey was watching out the window eyes trained on the tiny figures that were slowly approaching, humming along to Dallon’s song despite the two being miles apart, then singing his verse, quietly as he liked. There was no one around to hear it, anyway. 

“The darkness must go down the river of night’s dreaming. Flow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streaming into my life. Into my life…”

Breezy and Dallon continued to trudge through the rain and the dirt, Dallon’s glasses becoming spotted with rain and both of their hair plastering itself to their foreheads. Breezy softly sang, only really to herself.

“I can see the flag fly, I can see the rain, just the same, there has got to be something better here for you and me.”


	3. Time Warp

And so, it seemed that fortune had smiled on Breezy and Dallon and that they had found the assistance that their plight required… Or had they?

They stood in the large doorway to the castle, shivering and stamping to bring feeling back to their feet, with Dallon sending furtive glances back out at the darkness. “Breezy, let’s go back, I’m cold and frightened…”

“Just a moment, Dallon, they might have a phone.” Breezy took a deep breath, then knocked firmly on the door.

Mikey appeared at the door, quick as the lightning that was dancing outside. “Hello.” He sneered, hunched over in a way that looked like it should be painful. 

Breezy did a short wave. “Hi! My name is Breezy Douglas, and this is my fiancé, Dallon Weekes. I wonder if you could help us. You see, our car broke down a few miles up the road… Do you have a phone we might use?”

Mikey slowly looked the couple up and down, folding his arms. “You’re wet.”

Breezy and Dallon shared a look, before replying. “Yes.”

Mikey nodded. “Yes… I think perhaps you better both come inside.” He opened the door wider, and stood to the side to let them in, like a true gentleman. Except for the fact that he could only be described as ogling the two as if they were his next meal.

Dallon clung to Breezy’s arm. “You’re too kind.” He said to Mikey, who slammed the door. Hurriedly, he turned back to Breezy. “Oh Breezy, I’m frightened. What kind of a place is this?”

Breezy shut her jaw after leaving it gaping while she looked around at the architecture. “Oh, it’s probably some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdos.”

Mikey cut them off from going down a dark corridor, instead, leading them towards party streamers and balloons. “This way.” He growled.

“Are you having a party?” Dallon reached out to touch one of the streamers.

“You’ve arrived on a rather special night. It’s one of the master’s affairs.” Mikey spun around, face as neutral as it had been for the past five minutes.

“Oh, lucky him.” Dallon smiled.

Hayley appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, with bright red hair and in a rather revealing maid outfit. “You’re lucky, he’s lucky, I’m lucky, we’re all lucky!” She giggled, quite mad. Dallon and Breezy clung tighter to each other.

Mikey had started singing. “It’s astounding; Time is… fleeting; Madness takes its toll. But listen closely.”

“Not for very much longer.” Hayley jumped down the stairs, coming to stand next to Mikey.

“I’ve got to keep control.” Mikey sneered again.

Out of nowhere, he leapt into a high note. “I remember doing the time-warp, drinking those moments when the blackness would hit me…”

Hayley chimed in and they sang together. “And a void would be calling!”

A group of people in the ballroom where the hallway was headed started singing the chorus. “Let’s do the time-warp again! Let’s do the time-warp again!”  
Half broke away, singing something different. “It’s just a jump to the left.”

“And then a step to the right!” The other group responded.

“With your hands on your hips.”

“You bring your knees in tight! But it’s the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane! Let’s do the time-warp again! Let’s do the time-warp again!”

“It’s so dreamy, oh fantasy free me! So you can’t see me, no, not at all. In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention, well secluded, I see all.” Hayley had started walking backwards to the throne at the head of the ballroom.

“With a bit of a mind flip.” Mikey followed.

“You’re into the time slip.” Hayley grinned.

“And nothing can ever be the same.”

“You’re spaced out on sensation.”

“Like you’re under sedation!”

The group of dancers in the ballroom repeated their chorus, and a man in a bright yellow suit and a hat appeared at the other end of the ballroom. “Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think when this snake os a guy gave me an evil wink. He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise, he had a pickup truck, and the devil’s eyes! He stared at me and I felt a change, time meant nothing never would again!”

The dancers repeated their chorus yet again while Patrick tap-danced dramatically through them. Dallon and Breezy continued to shiver and stare in shock. There wasn’t much else they could do until Dallon nudged Breezy pushing her forward. “Breezy, say something.”

Breezy made an attempt at conversation. “Say, do any of you guys know how to get to Madison?”

“Breezy, please, let’s get out of here.” Dallon tugged on her sleeve.

Breezy turned, making Dallon let go. “For God’s sake, keep a grip on yourself, Dallon.”

“But it… it seems so unhealthy here.” Dallon shot a look at the still dancing and still singing dancers, and then at Hayley, Patrick, and Mikey, who were staring at them.

“It’s just a party, Dallon.” Breezy tried to calm him down.

“Well, I want to go.” Dallon pouted.

“Well, we can’t go anywhere until I get to a phone.” Breezy sighed, feeling the edges of an argument start to appear.

“Well, then ask the butler or someone!” Dallon snapped, scowling.

“Just a moment, Dallon. We don’t want to interfere with their celebration.”

“This isn’t the Junior Chamber of Commerce, Breezy!”


	4. Sweet Transvestite

Breezy folded her arms, looking back out at the crowd, who had somehow wound up lying on the floor. “They’re probably foreigners with ways different than our own. They may do some more…” She paused, swallowing. “Folk dancing.”

Dallon stamped, clearly upset. “Look, I’m cold, I’m wet, and I’m just plain scared!”

Breezy spun around, nearly slipping on the water that had followed them in from outside and pulling Dallon into a hug. “I’m here. There’s nothing to worry about.”

At that moment, a man appeared in the doorway, wearing a sparkly black corset, matching underwear, black fishnets, heels, red lipstick, blue eyeshadow, and huge false eyelashes. Dallon promptly screamed and fainted.

“How do you do, I see you’ve met my faithful handyman. He’d just a little brought down because when you knocked, he thought you were the candyman.” Brendon strutted (there was no other way to describe it) over to the couple while singing. Breezy frantically tried to bring Dallon around.

He raised an eyebrow, pursing his ruby-red lips. “Don’t get strung out by the way I look. Don’t judge a book by its cover.” He turned, dropping into a squatted position and turned back to the two. “I’m not much of a man by the light of day, but by night I’m one hell of a lover.” With that he stood, showing off his… assets. Dallon blushed, while Breezy glanced away. 

“I’m just a sweet transvestite, from Transsexual, Transylvania,” Brendon smirked, folding his arms before patting Dallon’s face lightly, and curling a strand of Breezy’s hair around a painted finger. Then, he swaggered towards Mikey, Hayley, and Patrick, who had been watching the entire encounter avidly. “Let me show you around.” He swung his arms out, gesturing to the room around him. “Maybe play you a sound. You look like you’re both pretty groovy. Or if you want something visual that’s not too abysmal, we could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.” He relaxed onto the throne, swinging his legs over one of the arms. 

At the insistence of Dallon, Breezy spoke again. “I’m glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone?” She swallowed, glancing back at Dallon. “We’re both in a bit of a hurry.”

“Right.” Dallon nodded. The quartet of overly made up … well, freaks watched with amusement. Breezy, emboldened by the lack of a response from the four, and by Dallon’s agreement, continued. “We’ll just say where we are, then go back to the car. We don’t want to be any worry.”

Brendon laughed, red lips curling into a somewhat predatory grin. “Well, you got caught with a flat, well, how ‘bout that? Well, babies, don’t you panic. By the light of the night, it’ll all seem alright. I’ll get you a satanic mechanic.” He laughed again as Dallon flinched, eyes downcast firmly. Brendon repeated his chorus, standing up and walking towards the still-shivering couple. “Why don’t you stay for the night?” He folded his arms, striking a pose. Mikey echoed him, standing on his left. “Or maybe a bite?” This time, Patrick echoed, standing by his right shoulder. “I could show you my favourite obsession.” With one hand, he tugged on Dallon’s tie, earning a furious and embarrassed stare from Breezy. “I’ve been making a man, with dark hair and no tan, and he’s good for releasing my…” He pulled Dallon down to eye level, “Tension.” He released, and Dallon snapped back up, swaying a little to regain his balance. Brendon danced away, singing a chorus again, and going towards an elevator, with Mikey and Hayley in tow. Then, he turned, fixing the two with a stare they couldn’t shake. “So, come up to the lab, and see what’s on the slab. I see you shiver with antici-”Dallon and Breezy leaned forward, waiting for him to finish. “Pation.” He smiled wide, indulgently. “But maybe the rain is really to blame. So I’ll remove the cause… But not the symptom.” The elevator door shut and took Brendon with it. 

Hayley, Patrick, and Mikey walked over to where Breezy and Dallon were standing and began drying them off. When they were adequately dry, they began undressing them, much to Dallon’s panic.

“Oh, Breezy!” He looked over to where she was standing and not doing anything to stop them.

“It’s alright, Dallon. We’ll play along for now and pull out the aces when the time is right.” She folded her arms, unreactive, even when Mikey pulled Dallon’s trousers down, much to Dallon’s annoyance.

“Oh! Slowly, slowly!” Patrick sprung out, tipping his hat and admiring what was on show. “It’s too nice a job to rush.”

Breezy reverted to being polite like she would around normal people. “Hi, my name is Breezy Douglas, and this is my fiancé, Dallon Weekes; Uh… you are…?” She stuck out a hand for Patrick to shake, using her other one to preserve a little of her modesty. He only looked at it, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re very lucky to be invited up to Brendon’s laboratory. Some people would give their right arm for the privilege.” He brushed some imaginary dust off of Breezy’s shoulders, looking like he wanted to do the same to Dallon, but not being able to reach. 

“People like you, maybe?” Breezy frowned, wrapping one of her arms around Dallon protectively. He had been getting more attention than she was happy with.

Patrick laughed. “HA! I’ve seen it.” With that, he ran up the stairs. Mikey insisted that they follow, gesturing with one hand.

“Come along. The master doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” He grimaced, then looked behind them. Dallon and Breezy turned, swallowing, and Hayley appeared, shoving them roughly.

“Shift it!”


	5. Backstage

Hushed tones. Completely dark. Actors silently preparing for costume changes and touching up their makeup.  
“Brendon, I don’t know if I can do this.”  
“Ryan, what are you talking about?”  
“I’m not… I’m not cut out for this.”  
“Shh. They’re gonna love you, trust me.”  
“You’re biased.”  
“I’m allowed to be.”  
A few seconds of silence.  
“Besides, now I get to see you in nothing but a pair of golden underwear.”  
“Shut up. Besides, I’ll be in bandages first.”  
“Hey. Break a leg.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Go on, you’re meant to be changed already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is your rest break
> 
> go get some water
> 
> have a nap
> 
> get a snack


	6. Sword of Damocles

The four walked up the stairs slowly, Dallon and Breezy shivering, Mikey leading the way and grimacing, and Hayley impatiently walking the length of each stair before stepping up.

Dallon leant forward, tapping Mikey on the shoulder. “Is he, um, Brendon, I mean, is he your husband?” Brendon didn’t seem to have any affinity for Patrick or Hayley, so Mikey was the only one left, Dallon reasoned.

“The master is not yet married, nor do I think he ever will be. We are simply his servants.” Mikey scoffed.

“Oh.” Dallon returned to clinging onto Breezy’s arm, who was getting steadily more annoyed.

Brendon had a green dress on, and was holding what appeared to be two white lab coats, although they looked significantly warmer. “Hayley, Patrick - Go assist Mikey. I will entertain…” He paused, looking over at the couple.

“Breezy Douglas. This is my fiancé, Dallon Weekend.” Breezy couldn’t keep the irritability out of her voice.

“Weekes,” Dallon whispered, nudging him.

“…Weekes.” Her own fiancé, and she couldn’t even remember his name?

Brendon took Dallon’s hand, bending down to kiss it. “Enchante.” There was a silence, filled with Breezy’s death glare and Dallon’s raging blush. “Well! How nice. And what charming underclothes you both have.” Dallon and Breezy looked down, obviously embarrassed. “But here. Put these on.” He handed them the coats. Dallon put his on quickly, absolutely freezing, but Breezy held it for a second, anger starting to bubble over. “They’ll make you feel less… vulnerable. It’s not often we receive visitors here, let alone offer them hospitality.”

That was quite enough for Breezy. “Hospitality?!” She thundered, all pointy fingers. “All we wanted to do was to use your telephone, goddammit, a reasonable request which you’ve chosen to ignore!”

Dallon put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. “Breezy, don’t be ungrateful.” He could see the leer that Brendon was giving them, and was honestly frightened enough of all of this.

“Ungrateful!” Breezy was about to rant again, but was cut off by Brendon feeling her muscles.

“How forceful you are, Breezy. Such a perfect specimen of womanhood. So…” He paused, looking up at Dallon. “Dominant. You must be awfully proud of her, Dallon.”

Dallon swallowed, nodding. “Well, yes I am.” More than anything, he wanted to leave.

Brendon took a step back, admiring the two with hands on his hips. “Do you have any tattoos, Breezy?”

Breezy had flung her coat on, allowing herself to enjoy the warmth. “Certainly not!” She snapped.

“Oh well.” Brendon looked disappointed, almost. He turned to Dallon. “How about you?”

“No.” Dallon shook his head, slightly mesmerised. 

Brendon was about to say something else, when Hayley, Patrick, and Mikey returned, dressed in aprons and masks.

“Everything is in readiness, master. We merely await your word.” Mikey was waiting next to a switch, and directed Patrick and Hayley to flank Brendon.

Brendon grinned awfully. “Tonight, my unconventional conventionists, you are about to witness a new breakthrough in biochemical research, and paradise is to be mine!” He laughed as the many suited people (who had previously been collapsed on the ballroom floor) applauded. “It was strange the way it happened. Suddenly you get a break, whole pieces seem to fit into place, not a sign of being… What a fool!” The lights flickered as the audience continued to applaud, the storm outside seeming to get louder and louder every second. “The answer was there all the time, it took a small accident to make it happen… An accident!”

Patrick and Hayley echoed, grinning in much the same way. The three made their way over to a sort of cradle-looking thing as Brendon continued his speech.

“… And that’s how I discovered the secret, that elusive ingredient, that SPARK that is the break of life! Yes, I have that knowledge, I hold the secret to life itself!” He bathed in the applause for a moment, then gestured for the audience to quiet down again. “You see, you are fortunate for tonight is the night that my beautiful creature is destined to be BORN! Hoopla!” He clapped his hand together, then pulled on a pair of pink gloves, turning his attention to his servants. “Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator! And step the reactor input THREE MORE POINTS!!”

Mikey started winding a wheel that brought a thing resembling a chandelier from the ceiling.

“Oh, Breezy!” Dallon screamed, the crack of thunder opening up the sky above them.

Breezy and Dallon huddled together, the light completely vanishing from the room. “It’s going to be alright, Dallon!” Breezy yelled against the noise of the machines and the storm, though she wasn’t quite sure herself.

All of a sudden, a man in bandages from head to toe appeared to rise from the cradle. Hayley and Patrick carefully removed the bandages from its head, revealing soft-looking brown hair and brown eyes.

“Oh! Ryan!” Brendon grinned manically, teeth all showing, until the man started floating towards the ceiling. Or rather, he had latched onto the chandelier and was being carried by it, due to Mikey’s frantic spinning.

“The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head.” Ryan sang in a low voice, looking absolutely terrified of everything, and especially the large height between him and the floor. “And I’ve got the feeling someone’s gonna be cutting the thread.”

“You IDIOT!!” Brendon thundered, kicking Mikey away from the wheel. 

“Oh, woe is me, my life is a misery.” Ryan looked down at the floor, and at all the people watching, swinging dangerously. “Oh, can’t you see that I’m at the start of a pretty big downer?” Mikey relented, spinning the wheel the other way and gently letting him down. “I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of bed.” Hayley and Patrick caught him, cutting the bandages away from his arms, which were bare. “And left from my dreaming was a feeling of unnameable dread. My high is low, I’m dressed up with no place to go.” They moved on, showing his bare legs. “And all I know is I’m at the start of a pretty big downer.” Patrick grabbed a bit of bandage at the back, unwinding him and making him spin. 

“The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head.” Ryan ran up to the suited people on the ledge, fascinated by them. 

“Well, really!” Brendon raised his eyebrows, having no choice but to follow.

“And I’ve got the feeling someone’s going to be cutting the thread.” Ryan slowly walked around through them, before spotting Brendon and sprinting away, giving Brendon no choice but to run after him in his large high heels. “Oh, woe is me, my life is a mystery, and can’t you see that I’m at the start of a pretty big downer?” He finished off by running into the cradle again, looking sheepish.


	7. I Can Make You A Man

Brendon folded his arms, looking every bit the disgruntled mother. “Well, really. That’s no way to behave on your first day out.” He leant on the wall of the cradle.

“Ugh.” Ryan’s speaking skills seemed to have vanished within a few seconds.

“But since you’re such an exceptional beauty, I am prepared to forgive you.” Brendon pulled him down, giving Ryan a kiss on the cheek and leaving a red lipstick stain there.

“Ugh,” Ryan responded in the same wordy manner.

“Oh, I just love success.” Brendon clapped his hands together in excitement.

“He’s a credit to your genius, master.” Mikey leered.

“Yes.” Brendon smiled proudly.

“A triumph of your will,” Hayley smirked cunningly.

“Yes.” Brendon reached up a hand to touch Ryan’s hair.

“He’s okay.” Patrick looked slightly bored.

Brendon wheeled around. “Okay? Okay?! I think we can do better than that. Humph!” He turned to Breezy and Dallon, who had been quietly making an exit, taking Ryan’s hand and leading him towards them. “Well, Breezy and Dallon, what do you think of him?”

“Well, I don’t like people that can play the guitar.” Dallon coughed, looking down at Breezy.

“I didn’t make him for you!” Brendon looked downright offended. “He carries the George Harrison seal of approval.” He led Ryan over to a station with a red cloth covering some strange object. With a flourish, he revealed it to be an electric guitar, and Ryan leant forward excitedly, wanting to take it immediately but waiting for permission. “A weakling whose music love is newfound will get sand in his face when kicked to the ground.” Brendon sang. Ryan smiled innocently. “And soon in the store with a determined chin,” Brendon touched Ryan’s face as he reached for the tag attached to the guitar, holding it gently and reading ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYAN’. “The sweat from his pores as he works for his cause will make him glisten,” Brendon dumped the guitar into his hands. “And gleam.” Ryan held it softly, as though working out how to use it. “And with practice and just a little bit of steam.” Ryan slung the strap around himself and Brendon traced one finger down his body. “He’ll be pink and quite clean! He’ll be a song man! Oh, honey!!”

He made his way back to the elevator, leaning on it and watching as Ryan began to play along with his song. “But the wrong man! He’ll play groovy rock music.” Brendon dragged out a piano and a chair, which Ryan obediently sat at but waited to play. “And sweet little tunes. Learn to play the harp, banjo, triangle, and… spoons.” He let his eyes linger over Ryan’s face, which was hurriedly getting makeup applied by Patrick. “Such an effort, if he only knew of my plan. In just seven days…” He turned to the audience. “I can make you a man!” Ryan began to accompany him again on the piano. “He’ll do crescendoes, diminuendos, arias in major and minor.” Patrick watched on, clearly pleased as punch with his job. “He thinks dramatic tension must be hard work. Such strenuous living I just don’t understand, when in just seven days, oh baby,” Ryan played beautifully, keeping his eyes on Brendon. “I can make you a man!” Brendon made him stand, and placing his hands on his creation’s hips, made him walk closer to him, almost bringing him into a kiss in front of a large, red door.


	8. Hot Patootie - Bless My Soul

Brendon and Ryan were interrupted by a loud beeping and the flashing of a button labelled ‘DEEP FREEZE’. The door started lowering, making Brendon scream and pull them both out of the way.

“Petey!!” Patrick clasped his hands together, shrieking. A guy in a leather jacket on a motorbike crashed through the solid wall of ice. He drove for a little, coming to a stop in front of Dallon and Breezy. 

Petey threw his goggles off to one side, and his helmet off to the other, revealing black hair and a bleeding forehead. “Whatever happened to Saturday night, when you dressed sharp and you felt alright?” He turned, noticing Ryan and walking towards him. “It don’t seem the same since cosmic light came into my life, I thought I was divine.” This didn’t slip from Brendon’s gaze, and his eyes widened in rage. Not through, Petey turned, walking over to Patrick, who practically threw himself into Petey’s arms. “I used to go for a man who’d go and listen to the music on the radio.” He lifted Patrick onto his bike, singing to him the entire time. “A saxophone was blowin’ in a rock ’n roll show, you climbed in the backseat, you really had a good time!” With that, he turned to the audience, one hand still being held tight and kissed by Patrick. “Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock ’n roll!” Patrick jumped off the bike and the pair danced together before Petey whipped around the saxophone that was strapped to his back and played a solo. 

The audience danced frantically, and Dallon and Breezy watched, still awfully confused. Petey took the saxophone off, making his way to Patrick again. “My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled, my hands kind of fumbled with his white plastic belt, I’d taste his baby pink lipstick and that’s when I’d melt and he’d whisper in my ear tonight that he really was mine.” Petey broke away from him, walking towards Dallon and Breezy and singing to them. “Get back in front, put some hair oil on. Buddy Holly was singing his very last song. With your arms around your girl, you’d try to sing along. It felt pretty good. Woo!” He turned back to Patrick, throwing him up in the air. “You had a really good time! Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock ’n roll!” All of the audience began dancing again, and Petey dropped Patrick to the floor, kissing him in between lyrics. Mikey and Hayley wondered into the freezer to dance, and Ryan, inspired by all this, began to awkwardly dance along.

That was the last straw for Brendon. He locked Ryan in the elevator just as Petey got up onto his motorcycle again, driving up the ledge with the audience on it, forcing them to jump off and run away. Brendon walked into the freezer, grabbing Mikey and Hayley’s wrists and forcing them out, grabbing an icepick all the while. Ryan hammered on the elevator door to be let out. Petey finished his circle around the room, braking again and letting Patrick jump into his arms, swinging the highly sequinned man onto the back of his bike before turning and seeing Brendon strutting towards him with a horrible grin. Petey backed away as fast as he could, and Patrick screamed, again and again, utterly helpless. 

Brendon swung, hitting him somewhere in the back, but Petey kept crawling, further and further into the chill fog that had begun to form. 

Patrick screamed again, face contorting into something horrifying, and tears forming in his eyes.

A few seconds later, Brendon emerged, stumbling and bloody, dropping the icepick and folding his hands in front of his dress. “One from the vaults.” He looked ever so sheepishly down at his pink plastic gloves, and seeing that they were bloody, held them out to Hayley, who removed them. Ryan, looking suitably distressed, shook the wire cage of the elevator, and Brendon, like a mother hen, swooped over. 

“Oh, baby!” He swung open the door, stepping inside and facing Ryan. “Don’t be upset. It was a mercy killing. He had a sort of… naive charm, but no guitar skills.”

In response, Ryan, picked up his guitar, playing a note that made Brendon squeal. “Ooh! But a sharp note and a hard chord, a falsetto and a bassline, makes me, oooh, shake, makes me want to take George Harrison by the hand!” He walked to the opposite side of the room, getting Hayley and Mikey to disrobe. “In just seven days, I can make you a man!” He posed in his glittery, black, very revealing attire, then strutted towards Ryan again. “I don’t want no dissension, just dramatic tension!”

“I’m a music fan!” Dallon couldn’t help but break in, much to Breezy and Brendon’s displeasure. 

Standing together, arm in arm, Brendon and Ryan began walking to a room that had previously not been visible due to a large white curtain that was pulled apart by Mikey and Hayley. As both parties got onto the bed, the only piece of furniture in the room, the curtains slid shut, hiding the events that happened from the view of everybody staying for the night.


	9. Creature of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sure if youre reading this you know about creature of the night
> 
> so
> 
> yeah

There are those who say that life is an illusion, and that reality is but a figment of the imagination. If this is so, then Breezy and Dallon are quite safe ... however, the sudden departure of their host, and his creation, into the seclusion of his sombre bridal suite had left them feeling both apprehensive and uneasy, a feeling which grew as the other guests departed, and they were shown to their separate rooms.

Patrick shoved Dallon into his room roughly and threw him a sheet, slamming the door shut. The room was almost swathed in a neon red glow, making intense shadows where objects were in the light’s way, and covered in cameras, like the one that Mikey and Hayley were watching him through.

Patrick repeated this process with Breezy, and both climbed into their respective, suspiciously dusty four-poster beds, ready to sleep despite the troubling events that had punctuated their evening.

***

Hearing a knock at his door, Dallon sat up, heart racing. For all he knew this was another sick game for Brendon’s entertainment. “Who is it? Who’s there?”

“It’s only me, Dallon,” Breezy’s familiar voice cut through the darkness, immediately calming him like it always seemed to do.

“Oh, Breezy darling, come in.” He watched Breezy as she parted the curtain around the bed and climbed onto it before moving in to straddle him.

“It’s alright, Dallon,” she purred, planting a soft kiss on his lips. “Everything’s going to be alright.”

His body reacted automatically, kissing back and hands going straight to her hair. “Oh, I hope so, my darling… OH!” He screeched, staring in horror at the clump of dark hair that had come from Breezy’s head, then pulled on his glasses, realising that the person straddling him wasn’t his fiancee at all. “It’s you!”

“I’m afraid so, Dallon, but isn’t it nice?” Brendon smirked, not moving from his position in Dallon’s lap. He didn’t seem to notice that there was anything out of the ordinary about his position and leaned back in for another kiss.

“Oh, you beast! You monster!” Dallon pounded on his chest in a desperate attempt to get Brendon off him. “Oh, what have you done with Breezy?” Visions of Breezy chained away or murdered like Petey had been, or cut up into thousands of tiny pieces to be used as fish bait, or even brainwashed to be like Patrick or Hayley clearly had been danced through Dallon’s head like a grotesque film. 

Brendon thought for a second, his eyebrows knitting together in fake concern.

“Oh. Well, nothing. Why, do you think that I should?”

Dallon started sobbing. “You tricked me… I wouldn’t have… I’ve never— never..” He buried his face in his hands. Oh, Breezy would never forgive him.

Brendon took his arms, rubbing them soothingly. “Yes, yes, I know, but it isn’t all bad, is it? I think you really found it quite pleasurable.” He wriggled back into Dallon’s lap, starting to trail kisses down his neck.

“Oh, stop!” Dallon gasped. “I mean help! Breezy!” He screamed again, pushing Brendon off of him a second time, albeit with less determination. Brendon really was something, not that he’d ever admit it to himself.

Brendon pressed a finger to his lips. “Shh. Breezy’s probably asleep by now. Do you want her to see you like… This!” He pulled himself firmly into Dallon’s lap, pushing Dallon down onto the bed.

“Like this?! Like how?!” Dallon scrambled up, pushing Brendon away a third time. This man, if he could even be called that, had no manners, or sense of decency, or anything! It shocked Dallon to his core, but in amongst the feeling were little thoughts blooming about how Breezy would never have done anything like this – and that wasn’t a good thing. “Oh, it’s your fault! You’re to blame! I was saving myself!”

“Well, I’m sure you’re not _spent_ yet…” Brendon laughed, taking Dallon’s chin and turning his face towards him.

Dallon hesitated, then relaxed, allowing Brendon to climb on him again. The tiny little thoughts that had been quietly encouraging him were now screaming at him, and if Breezy would never find out... “Promise you won’t tell Breezy?” He asked quietly.

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Brendon swore solemnly (well, not _completely_ solemnly) and laughed again, settling down onto Dallon’s lap one last time.

***

Breezy had not yet been able to sleep. The creaking of the huge, old castle had been keeping her up, and the… well, loudness from next door had made her wonder where exactly in the castle Dallon was. And if he was safe.

At that moment, Dallon ran into her room, distraught. “Oh, Breezy darling, It’s not good here. It’ll destroy us.”

Filled with relief, she didn’t bother to sit up, only glad that he was here with her.

“Don’t worry, Dallon, we’ll be away from here in the morning.” Breezy shuffled over, leaving room for him to get in. Dallon lay down next to her, a familiar warmth enveloping the both of them as Breezy put her arm around her fiance.

“Oh, Breezy, you’re so strong and protective.” Dallon breathed before shifting so their lips could meet, and Breezy stroked his hair comfortingly, pulling away something that definitely did not belong to the man she loved.

“You!” She exclaimed, waving the wig wildly, and taking Dallon’s glasses off him.

Brendon sighed mournfully, taking a lock of her hair. “I’m afraid so, Breezy, but isn’t it nice?” He looked up at her, wide brown eyes devoid of the guilt he seemed to speak of. Before she knew it, he was leaping onto her again.

Breezy pushed him off brutally. “Why, you!” She glanced at the door, afraid that Dallon could walk in at any moment. How would she explain this? What would he say? And, more importantly, was he okay? “What have you done with Dallon‽” 

“Nothing. Why? Do you think that I should?” Brendon smirked, pushing her back down and climbing on top of her.

Breezy pushed him off again, seething with embarrassment, cheeks burning. “You tricked me, I wouldn’t have…! I’ve never, never…! Never!”

“Oh, yes, yes, I know, but it isn’t all bad, is it?” Brendon sighed again, trailing kisses down her neck. “Not even half bad, I think you really quite enjoyed it…” Could she argue with that? She _should_ argue with that...

Breezy tried swatting him away, but he kept kissing down further and further. “Oh, stop it, stop it!” She was all too aware of how it would look if Dallon walked in. Another man on top of her, just a few months away from their wedding. Wait a moment. Dallon might be able to help! “Dallon!” She screamed, sitting up and trying to get away.

Brendon put a painted finger to her lips, shushing her. “Dallon’s probably asleep by now, do you want him to see you… like this‽” He pulled on her legs, drawing the two of them closer together.

“Like this?! Like how?! It’s your fault, you’re to blame, I thought it was the real thing!” Despite being all pointed fingers and shouty words, Breezy could feel the blush overtaking her, rotting away all common sense.

“Oh, come on, Breezy, admit it, you liked it, didn’t you?” Brendon breathed, leaning in and returning to tracing a trail of kisses right down her body. “There’s no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure, Breezy.” He smiled through it. “Oh, Breezy, you’ve wasted so much time already… Dallon needn’t know, I won’t tell him.”

Breezy considered this. “Well, promise you won’t tell…” She blinked once as if to confirm her decision, before kissing him back with more passion than she knew she had. Dallon certainly had never kissed her that way.

“On my mother’s grave…” Brendon smirked.

Brendon’s hand traced the clasps at the back of her bra and was about to pop them open when Mikey paged in.

“Master, Ryan has broken his chains and vanished,” he said.“The new playmate is loose and somewhere on the grounds. Hayley has just released the dogs.” His voice sounded eerily mechanical like he wasn’t quite human. Breezy felt a shiver run down her spine.

Brendon rolled his eyes, sitting up. “Coming.”

***

Dallon was a little lost, both physically and emotionally. “What’s happening here? Where’s Breezy? Where’s anybody?”

He took the elevator up to the laboratory, the old machine creaking and squeaking like it had been here for centuries. It was a miracle it still worked.

“Breezy, my darling, how could I have done this to you?” He put a hand up to his head, feeling absolutely wretched.“Oh, if only we hadn’t made this journey…” The elevator stopped with a creak, and he stepped out blindly, not caring where he was going. “If only the car hadn’t broken down… oh, if only we were amongst friends… Or sane persons!” He babbled incoherently, distressed and scared of whatever horror show he and Breezy had wandered into. He backed against the cradle that had once held Brendon’s creation.

“Oh, Breezy, what have they done with her?” The reel of horrible things that could’ve happened to her played through his head again, and he walked over to one of the screens, tapping it haphazardly. To his horror, upon it was Brendon and Breezy, engaging in ghastly things that Dallon would not want to name.“Oh, Breezy! Oh Breezy, how could you?” He gasped before turning off the screen, a hand pressed to his mouth to muffle the sobs.

Suddenly, he heard a whimper from the corner of the room. Dallon frowned and took a few steps towards the sound. A red cloth was shivering in the base of the cradle, and when Dallon lifted it to make sure that it wasn’t some horrid creature, he found Ryan cowering under it, covered in dirt and hundreds of small cuts. His eyes were wide with fear, and Dallon couldn’t help but feel a rush of pity towards the newly created man.

“Oh, but you’re hurt…” Dallon frowned sympathetically, a hand reaching out to touch the blood on Ryan’s arm. “Did they do this to you?” Ryan nodded shakily, still terrified. Dallon hit the cradle with one hand in anger at the actions of the absolutely awful people he was staying with, then ripped off a part of his undershirt. Surely a creature like Ryan, especially one so young, would not perceive bare skin as other humans did. “Here, I’ll dress your wounds,” he said, gently reaching forward. “Baby, there.” He tied it around Ryan’s arm, where the largest cut was, and Ryan smiled, putting his hand over Dallon’s. Dallon felt a jolt of something unexplainable exploding in his heart, then running down to his stomach.

Emotion: agitation or disturbance of the mind… Vehement or excited mental state. It is also a powerful and irrational master. And from what Hayley and Patrick eagerly viewed on their television monitor there seemed little doubt that Dallon was, indeed, its slave.

“Tell us about it, Dallon!” Patrick and Hayley chorused. Ergo, Dallon would.

“I was feeling done in, couldn’t win.” He took Ryan’s hands in his and looked up at him almost shyly. “I’d only ever been kissed before…”

Patrick gasped. “You mean he’s…?”

“Uh huh.” Hayley grinned knowledgeably, sitting back comfortably in her chair. This was bound to be a good show.

“I thought there’s no use getting into heaving petting, it only leads to trouble and-” He looked down, smiling, cheeks flushing. “Seat wetting.” Ryan blinked, not understanding at all. “Now all I want to know is how to go… I’ve tasted blood and I want more.”

Patrick and Hayley echoed, half-wishing they had a giant bowl of popcorn.

Dallon ripped his undershirt fully off, bringing himself up so he was sitting on the edge of the cradle, feet resting on the other side, trapping Ryan. He smiled. “I’ll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance, I’ve got an itch to scratch, I need assistance!” He threw his arms around Ryan’s neck, pulling him closer. “Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me! I wanna be dirty!” This, Ryan, had a better grasp of. He smiled, but kept his hands by his sides, trying his hardest to understand what Dallon was talking about “Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, creature of the night!”

Ryan ducked under one of his legs, still looking into Dallon’s eyes and smiling. “And if anything grows-” Dallon suppressed a giggle. “While you pose, I’ll oil you up and rub you down.”

Again, Patrick and Hayley echoed, laughing at the display in front of them.

“And that’s just one small fraction of the main attraction.” Ryan found his hands rising in front of Dallon’s chest. “You need a friendly hand, I need action!” Dallon took his own hands and placed them onto Ryan’s, forcing them to come into contact. And god, it felt good. “Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me! I wanna be dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, creature of the night!”

“Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me!” Patrick mimicked, suppressing his laughter.

Hayley giggled. “I wanna be dirty!”

“Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me!” Patrick mocked, pretending to dance like Dallon.

“Creature of the night!” Hayley finished, poking him with her toe.

  
Dallon sang again. “Touch-a touch-a touch-a _touch me_! I wanna be dirty!” He wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist, pulling him down. “Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me! Creature of the night!” He pulled Ryan on top of him, a crooked grin still on his face.


	10. Petey

“Owwwwww!” Mikey screeched, repeatedly being whipped by Brendon. “Mercy!!” He fell to the ground of the laboratory, where Brendon followed and continued to hit him.

“How did it happen?!” Brendon seemed downright heartbroken, his Ryan, his creation, slipping out of his fingers. “I understood you were to be watching him!” His voice was shrill with emotion.

Mikey cowered, leaning away from him so as to not get whipped again. “I was only away for a minute…” He paused, his voice going back to its robotic quality. “Master.”

Brendon tried to compose himself, running a hand through his hair to smooth it back into place. “Well, then see if you can find him on the monitor.” With a final whip, he sent Mikey on his way, turning to Breezy, who had been in the elevator with them, dressed only in a blue dressing gown.

She frowned. Surely, this was no way to treat one of your servants. At the back of her mind, a worry for Dallon’s whereabouts had sprung up again, but she didn’t pay it that much attention.

Fiddling with the monitor, Mikey found that at the entrance to the castle was an old-looking man with a squarish face and a ratty old suit in a wheelchair, with a brown blanket covering his legs. Certainly not the type to turn up to their humble abode. “Master.” Brendon didn’t react. “Master. We have a visitor.”

Brendon and Breezy walked over, Breezy leaning in to get a good look at whoever had arrived.

A huge grin appeared on her face. “Hey! Smithy!” She laughed, before noticing the confused looks on Mikey and Brendon’s faces and explaining herself. “Dr Spencer Smith!”

“You know this earthling?” Mikey coughed, then corrected himself. “Person.”

“I most certainly do!” Despite all the awful, terrifying things that had happened that evening, a surge of happiness ran through her veins. “He happens to be an old friend of mine.”

Brendon raised an eyebrow, instantly suspicious. “I see. So this wasn’t simply a chance meeting. You came here with a purpose.” He pursed his ruby red lips that Breezy was beginning to think were tattooed to be so, taking a handful of her dressing gown.

“I told you, my car broke down.” Breezy frowned down at his hand, not wanting to engage in a fight. She smiled awkwardly. There was no way that she could take both of them at once. “I was telling the truth.”

“I know what you told me, Breezy.” Brendon inched closer, never breaking eye contact. “But this Dr Spencer Smith,” he pushed her roughly. “His name is not unknown to me.”

“He was a teacher at Denton High School.” Breezy folded her arms.  
Brendon took a puff of his cigarette. “And now he works for your government, doesn’t he, Breezy?” He smiled awfully, thinking he’d won. “He’s attached to the Bureau of Investigation of what you call UFOs!” He pushed her again, even rougher, making her fall to the ground. “Isn’t that right, Breezy?”

“He might be!” Breezy didn’t move, scared of what would happen if she did. “I don’t know!”

Mikey turned away from the screen, leering. “The intruder is entering the building, master.”

Brendon paused, looking down at Breezy with utmost suspicion before turning away. “He’ll probably be… In the Zen room.” He walked over to where a large magnet was, clasping the switch to power it up. “Shall we inquire of him in person?”

Spencer found himself being dragged upstairs and through hallways by some mysterious force. He circled around a bed holding a glittery gold suited man and a woman with bright orange hair and a maid costume, then crashed through some tiles, finding himself on the edge of an entirely pink laboratory.

“Great Scott!” Breezy exclaimed, getting out of his way as the wheelchair zoomed down the ramp, seemingly with a mind of its own.

Spencer, covered in dust from the tiles, looked up at Brendon, who had raised his eyebrow menacingly. “Brendon Urie. We meet at last.”

“Dr Smith!” Breezy ran over, shaking one of Spencer’s hands, thrilled for some form of normalcy.

“Breezy! What are you doing here?” Spencer, although confused, smiled wide, shaking Breezy’s hand as enthusiastically as possible.

Brendon held his whip above their hands, a warning to stop lest they wanted to lose their fingers. “Don’t play games, Dr Smith.” A slight pout had come across his features. “You know perfectly well what Breezy Douglas is doing here.” Breezy took a step back, surprised. “It was part of your plan, was it not? That she and her male should check the layout for you? Well, unfortunately for you, all the plans are to be changed.” He smiled, knowing a victory was assured. “I am adaptable, Dr Smith,” He paused, glancing over at Breezy. “I know Breezy is.” She blushed, looking away.

Spencer didn’t seem moved. “I assure you that Breezy’s presence here comes as a complete surprise to me.” He craned his neck up to look at Brendon, whose appearance he did not approve of in the slightest. “I came here to find Petey.”

Breezy’s eyes widened. “Petey! I’ve seen him! He-“ She was cut off by Brendon swinging an arm out, silencing her.

“What do you know of Petey, Dr Smith?” Fear sprang into Brendon’s eyes, hard as he tried to hide it. He didn’t anticipate that Spencer would know so much.

“I happen to know a great deal about a lot of things,” Spencer smirked, knowing he’d played his cards exactly right. “You see, Petey happens to be my nephew.”  
Brendon gasped, shutting the magnet off. Then, the four heard a loud gasp from Ryan’s cradle. He strutted over, lifting the red cloth, which Dallon and Ryan quickly used to cover themselves, standing up.

“Dr Smith!” Dallon, in shock, noticed the newcomer.

“Dallon!” Breezy let out a pained cry.

“Breezy!” Dallon gulped.

“Ryan!” Brendon gasped.

Ryan turned to Brendon defiantly.

“Dallon!” Spencer waved.

“Dr Smith!” Dallon replied, scandalised.

“Dallon!” Breezy let out a pained cry.

“Breezy!” Dallon gulped.

“Ryan!” Brendon gasped.

Ryan turned to Brendon defiantly.

“Listen.” Brendon gritted his teeth, one hand going to the pearls around his neck. “I made you. And I can break you just as easily!”

Hayley hit a cymbal with a large mallet. “Master! Dinner is prepared!” She stood, basking in the drama of it all.

Brendon took a second to compose himself again. “Excellent.” He cast a look around at the guests in his house. “And under the circumstances, formal dress is to be optional.” He hissed at Dallon, who adjusted the cloth self-consciously.

***

  
Food has always played a vital role in Life's rituals. The breaking of the bread, the last meal of the condemned man, and now, this meal. Dallon was dressed in only his underwear, Breezy still in her dressing gown, Patrick in his pyjamas, and Ryan in his shorts. The most clothed one at the table was Dr Smith! However informal it might seem, you can be sure that there was to be very little... Bon ami.

Hayley and Mikey wheeled in a very rattly tray, upon which sat a steaming hunk of roasted meat, which Mikey dumped unceremoniously onto the table. Hayley held up a tiny electric saw, which Brendon, standing, took from her. He slowly sliced through chunk after chunk while Hayley poured wine into the guests’ cups.

Ryan, gleeful as a child, lifted up the glass, smiling wide. Brendon, furious, pointed the saw at him, forcing him to stop smiling and put the glass back down with a thud. After cutting through about half of it, Brendon stopped, lifting his glass. “A toast.” He cast a look around the room. “To absent friends.”  
The guests, with varying faces of discomfort, lifted their glasses, repeating Brendon’s words and taking a sip.

“And,” Brendon put his glass down, looking directly at Ryan. “Ryan.” He took a moment to affix a party hat upon his head. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ryan…” He glanced at the guests who had begun singing, then sat. “Shall we?”

All guests began to dig into the meat that was presented before them, but none with more ferocity than Ryan, who had never eaten anything before in his life.

Spencer took a deep breath, before slamming his cutlery down. “We came here to talk about Petey.” He just wanted to get his nephew back, was that too much to ask?

“Petey?” Patrick sat up, eyes widening. A look from Brendon stopped him from saying anything more.

“That’s a rather tender subject.” He chewed, swallowed, then spoke again. “Another slice, anyone?”

The realisation of what, or rather, who they were eating washed over the lot of them. Breezy dropped the piece that had been halfway to her mouth. Patrick stood, no emotion showing on his face, then briskly made his way to the doors, slamming them shut behind him.

A loud, piercing, sobbing scream came from the doors. Dallon hugged his arms. Brendon continued pouring ketchup on his slices.

“I knew he was in with a bad crowd,” Spencer, who had watched Patrick go, muttered. “But it was worse than I thought… Aliens!”

“Ugh?” Ryan’s mouth fell open, the food that was stuffed in there starting to drop out.

Brendon pursed his lips. “Go on, Dr Smith.” He leaned forward conspiratorially. “Or should I say, von Smith?”

Breezy turned, ready to take all of her pent-up anger out on Brendon. “Just what exactly are you implying?”

“It’s alright!” Spencer yelled, putting a hand on Breezy’s arm to calm her down. “It’s alright, Breezy.” He leaned onto the table, resting his arm on it. “From the day he was born, he was trouble. He was the thorn in his mother’s side. She tried in vain… but he never caused her nothing but shame. He left home the day she died. From the day she was gone,” He started dancing, shoulders shrugging to the beat of his own song. “All he wanted was rock n roll porn, and a motorbike. Shooting up junk… He was a low down cheap little punk! Taking everyone for a ride.”

“When Petey said he didn’t like his treat-y, you knew he was a no-good kid.” He sat up, staring straight at Brendon, who still felt no guilt over his murder. Mikey and Hayley seemed to be having a conversation with only looks. “But when he threatened your life with a switch-blade knife-”

“What a guy.” Brendon cut in.  
“Makes you cry.” Dallon sympathised.

“And I did.” Spencer managed to hit a rather low note.

Meanwhile, in his and Hayley’s room, Patrick was moping, leaning on a desk. “Everybody shoved him, I very nearly loved him,” He stood, walking to a huge poster of Petey that he’d forced Hayley to keep hung up. “I said, hey, listen to me: stay sane inside insanity!” He stomped over, collapsing onto the bed. “But he locked the door and threw away the key.”

Back at the dinner table, Spencer was making many accusations. “But he must’ve been drawn into something, making him warn me in a note that reads…” He cleared his throat, taking out said note and reading it. “I’m out of my head. Oh, hurry, or I may be dead. They mustn’t carry out their evil deeds.”

Spencer had taken out Petey’s ‘treat-y’, a small teddy bear, in order to emphasise his point. Dallon had begun to tear up at the horror of it all. Brendon stood, smiling wide. If they only knew what was in store for them. He walked to the side of the table, grabbing two very large fistfuls of the tablecloth, and pulled, revealing glass, an open coffin, and the mutilated, cold, and very dead body of Petey. Spencer rolled backwards in shock. Dallon screamed, running to Ryan and enveloping himself in his arms. Ryan smiled good-naturedly, not fully understanding the gravity of the situation.

“Ryan!” Brendon yelled, throwing his party hat off. He lunged toward the two of them, pulling Ryan away. “How could you?” He slapped Dallon, who screamed, then chased him up the stairs. Breezy and Spencer were in hot pursuit to make sure he was okay. Hayley and Mikey remained in the dining room, cackling.

Brendon tugged Dallon’s hair, forcing him to go up the stairs with him. Dallon continued to scream, partly from pain and partly from sheer terror.

“I’ll tell you once, I’ll tell you twice.” Brendon chased him up the stairs, before pinning him to the wall. “You better wise up, Dallon Weekes. Your apple pie doesn’t taste so nice. You better wise up, Dallon Weekes.” He smiled like a shark before Dallon pushed him away and continued to run up the stairs.

Breezy and Spencer had taken the creaky old elevator.

“I’ve laid the seed; it should be all you need.” Brendon continued to chase Dallon, even as he howled and screamed and begged to be set free. “You’re as sensual as a pencil, wound up like an E or first string! When we made it, didja hear a bell ring?”

Dallon crawled through the hole that had been originally made by Spencer, continuing to run away from the terrifying creature that had allowed them to spend the night. “Ya gotta block? Well, take my advice. You better wise up, Dallon Weekes.” He cut the other man off, sprinting to where an odd-looking machine was. Breezy pulled Spencer out of the elevator and over to where Dallon was standing. “The transducer will seduce ya!” He flipped the switch with a victorious smile, tongue flicking out.

Dallon’s hands went straight to his legs. “My feet! I can’t move my feet!” he cried out in desperation. What was that awful man going to do now they were utterly powerless?

“My wheels! My god, I can’t move my wheels!” Spencer desperately tugged at them. He had to get away from these freaks and take Breezy and Dallon with him.

Breezy made the movements of running, to no avail. “It’s as if we’re glued to the spot!” She turned as much as she could to Brendon, who was still smiling.

“You are!” He spat, folding his arms and watching with glee. “So quake with fear, you tiny fools!”

A tear ran down Dallon’s face as he found himself utterly overwhelmed. “We’re trapped!”

“It’s something you’ll get used to!” Brendon strutted towards him, drunk on his own power. “A mental mind-fuck can be nice!”

Hayley and Mikey sprang out of the hole, ready to watch as Spencer began his lecture. “You won’t find Earth people quite the easy mark you imagine.” A smug smile appeared on his face. “This sonic transducer… it is, I suppose, some kind of audio-vibrato-physio-molecular transport device?”

Breezy, who only moments ago had been panicking, turned to Spencer with hope clear on her features. “You mean…?”

“Yes, Breezy, it’s something we ourselves have been working on for quite some time. But it seems our friend here,” Spencer nodded his head towards Brendon, allowing himself to admire his scientific skill, “has found a means of perfecting it. A device which is capable of breaking down solid matter and then projecting it through space and, who knows, perhaps even time itself.”

Dallon had not been calmed by all the scientific mumbo-jumbo. “You mean,” He swallowed, “He’s going to send us to another planet?”

Brendon saw this was a perfect opportunity. “Planet shmallon, Dallon!” He draped one of his hands onto Dallon’s leg, making him blush and look away. “You better wise up, Dallon Weekes.” He moved around to the front, scratching down his chest. “You better wise up, better build your thighs up, you better wise up-”

And then he cried out, “Stop!” Or more accurately, Dallon screamed, the sound shrill and long-lasting, hitting Brendon again and again, flinging him against the wall of the lab.

Brendon stood in shock for a second, before an easy grin crept back onto his face. “Don’t get hot and flustered!” He strutted back, standing squarely in front of Breezy, who looked equal parts scared and angry. “Use a bit of mustard!”

“You’re a hot dog, but you better not try to hurt him, Brendon Urie!” She growled, miming a punch his way.

Hayley flipped a switch that turned her into stone.

Spencer gritted his teeth, ready to fight back. “You’re a hot dog, but you’d better not try to hurt him, Brendon Urie!” He pointed angrily at Brendon, who nodded.

Hayley flipped a switch that turned him into stone.

Dallon ran his hands through his hair to get any courage he could muster. “You’re a hot dog-”

Brendon nodded before he could finish, and sure enough, he was also turned into stone.

“My God!” Patrick’s shrill cry from the ledge grabbed the attention of the room. “I can’t stand any more of this!” He dramatically started to walk down the ledge, not taking his eyes off of Brendon. “First you spurn me for Petey, and then you throw him off like an old overcoat for Ryan! You chew people up and then you spit them out again!” He came to a stop at the base of the ramp. “I loved you, do you hear me? I loved you! And what’d it get me? I’ll tell you: a big nothing! You’re like a sponge. You just take, take, take, and drain others of their love and emotion. Yeah, well, I’ve had enough. You have to choose between me and Ryan, so named because he’s your little king!” He finished triumphantly, putting his hands firmly on his hips.

Brendon turned to Hayley, nodding sharply.

The white stone figure of Patrick looked as hurt as he did when he was alive.

“It’s not easy having a good time.” Brendon murmured, casting his eyes up to where Ryan stood, and in a flash, he was stone as well. “Even smiling makes my face ache.” He bit down on his finger, walking over to the freezer door and flinging himself against it dramatically. “And my children turn on me… Ryan’s behaving just the way that Petey did.” He cast a look at Hayley and Mikey. “Do you think I made a mistake, splitting his brain between the two of them?”

“Ugh!” Hayley cried out. “I grow weary of this world! When shall we return to Transylvania, huh?”

“Hayley.” Brendon smiled. “I am indeed grateful to both you and your brother, Mikey. You have both served me well.” He folded his arms, running a hand through his hair. The show was nearly over. “Loyalty such as yours shall not go unrewarded. You will discover that when the mood takes me, I can be quite generous.”

“I ask for nothing!” Hayley snapped, clearly longing for home.

“And you shall receive it.” Brendon gritted his teeth, annoyed that his generosity had been rejected. “In abundance!” He swaggered into the elevator, muttering about the injustices of the world. “Come. We are ready for the floor show.” He shut the elevator door, travelling downward.

Mikey took Hayley’s hand leading her up, to a very different part of the castle.


	11. I'm Going Home

And so, by some extraordinary coincidence, fate, it seemed, had decided that Breezy and Dallon should keep that appointment with their friend, Dr Spencer Smith.But it was to be in a situation which none of them would have possibly foreseen.And, just a few hours after announcing their engagement, Breezy and Dallon had both tasted the forbidden fruit.This in itself was proof that their host was a man of little morals...and some persuasion.What further indignities were they to be subjected to?And what of the floor show that is spoken of?In an empty house?In the middle of the night?What diabolical plan had been shaped by Brendon's crazed imagination?What indeed?From what had gone before, it was clear that this was to be no picnic.

Brendon ran around wildly, making final adjustments to the costumes of all the participants in the floor show. The statues of Patrick, Ryan, Dallon, and Breezy stood, in eerily similar costumes to what Brendon had been wearing the whole evening, feather boas, and makeup applied within a circle drawn on each statue’s face. Brendon ran off stage, flicking a switch that made the curtains fly away, and then another which turned the stage purple and brought Patrick back to life.

“It was great when it all began. I was a regular Brendon fan.” He started dancing, mood completely shifted from when he had been turned to stone. “But it was over when he had the plan to start a-working on a muscle man. Now the only thing that gives me hope is my love of a certain dope. Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from trouble and pain!”

Brendon flicked the switch again, and Ryan started moving, albeit still slightly awkwardly.

“I’m just seven hours old and truly beautiful to behold.” Somehow, Ryan’s ability to speak had returned, just in time for his verse. He started walking over to the other side of the stage, looking out at an audience that didn’t exist. “And somebody should be told, my libido hasn’t been controlled.” To emphasise his point, he thrust his hips. “Now the only thing I’ve come to trust is an orgasmic rush of lust. Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from trouble and pain!”

Brendon flicked the switch a third time, and Breezy staggered with all the grace of a newborn deer. 

“It’s beyond me! Help me, Mommy!” She stumbled to the centre. “I’ll be good; you’ll see. Take this dream away!” She collapsed in a heap, then sat, kicking one fish-netted leg up into the air. “What’s this? Let’s see, I feel sexy! What’s come over me? Woo! Here it comes again!”

Brendon flicked the switch a final time, then ran to his position. Dallon came to life, all inhibitions seemingly lost.

“I feel released; bad times decease.” He opened his eyes, tugging at his hair with both hands. “My confidence has increased; reality is here!” He moved so he was in between Ryan and Breezy. “The game has been disbanded; my mind has been expanded.” Through hooded eyes, he gazed at the invisible audience. “It’s a gas that Brendon’s landed! His lust is so sincere!”

The screen behind the four lifted, revealing a radio tower and Brendon, posing, with a spotlight directly on him. In his mind, he imagined a camera slowly zooming into his face.

“Whatever happened to Fay Wray? That delicate, satin-draped frame? As it clung to her thigh, how I started to cry… ‘Cause I wanted to be dressed just the same.” One hand moved from his hip to touch his fur scarf gently. “Give yourself over to absolute pleasure. Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh!” He reached a staircase, and walked down slowly, luxuriously. “Erotic nightmares, beyond any measure and sensual daydreams to treasure forever!” Slowly, he unwrapped the furs, having no desire to get them wet. “Can’t you see it?”

He jumped into the smoke on stage with an “Oh!” and revealed a shallow pool, with a single pool ring, which he sat in. “Don’t dream it… Be it!”

Slowly, the four on stage turned, staring at Brendon in the crystal clear pool and echoing his words, over and over and over again. Like zombies, they slowly walked towards it, before jumping in and swimming towards him. Before too long, anyone watching would not be able to tell who was kissing who, or where one body ended and the next began.

Someone flicked the switch, bringing Spencer back to life. 

“Ach!” He looked around his unfamiliar surroundings. “We’ve got to get out of this trap before this decadence saps our brains. I’ve got to be strong, and try to hang on, or else my mind may well snap, and my life will be lived…” He began to lift away the blanket covering his legs, discovering to his horror that they were fish-netted and high-heeled. “For the thrills!”

All of a sudden, Brendon burst out of the water. “My, my, my, my-my-my, my, my! I’m a wild and an untamed thing!” The four other participants swam to the back wall of the pool, splashing their legs as hard as they could. “I’m a bee with a deadly sting! You get a hit and your mind goes ping! Your heart’ll thump and your blood will sing!” The four climbed out, joining Brendon on the land and doing a slow version of the can-can. “So let the party and the sounds rock on! We’re gonna shake it ‘till the life has gone! Rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain!” They continued to dance, all so well choreographed that it looked as though it had been rehearsed for hours on end.

Mikey burst in, wearing a black and silver outfit that fit a space alien more than him, and his hair all sprayed into one line that protruded from his head like the horn of a unicorn. He held some sort of a silver gun and pointed it straight at Brendon. Hayley appeared at his side, hair done like Frankenstein’s bride and wearing the exact same outfit.

“Brendon Urie, it’s all over.”Mikey sang, nasally and mechanical as ever. “Your mission is a failure; Your lifestyle’s too extreme. I’m your new commander, you are now my prisoner.” Dallon and Breezy, as if awoken from their spell, clung to each other, taking a few steps back from Brendon. “We return to Transylvania, prepare the transit beam!” Hayley strolled off to do just that.

“Wait!” Brendon threw his hands up, trying to halt their decision. “I can explain.”

Hayley turned around, smiling, knowing any excuse would not be enough to save him.

Brendon turned to Patrick and Ryan, whispering a plan to them and pushing them into their positions.Patrick put a spotlight on him expertly, and Ryan shut the curtain to the pool, before standing with Dallon, Breezy, and Spencer.

Brendon held his hands dramatically in front of his face, slowly lowering them, still performing even at the threat of death for an audience of none. “On the day I went away… Goodbye was all I had to say… Now I, I want to come again and stay.” He looked down, swallowing back his emotions. “Smile, and that will mean I may.” He started walking down the aisle towards the oddly-dressed pair. “‘Cause I’ve seen, oh!” He kicked a switch, turning the backdrop blue. “Blue skies through the tears,” He picked up a piece of dark blue fabric, wrapping it around his neck like a scarf. “In my eyes!”

Hayley yawned, not bothering to stifle it in any way.

“And I realise, I’m going home.” The tears in Brendon's eyes, whether fake or not, were plain for anyone to see, assisted by the makeup that had run from being in the pool. He put his fists to his eyes, wiping them, and when he opened them again, he could see the audience that he had invented, that he wanted so badly. He walked to the edge of the stage, taking a seat. “Everywhere it’s been the same feeling… Like I’m outside in the rain, wheeling… Free to try and find a game… Dealing cards for sorrow, cards for pain!” he mimed doing so. “But I’ve seen, oh! Blue skies!” He stood in a final act of triumph, seeming to accept his fate, and beginning to walk towards Mikey and Hayley. “Through the tears in my eyes! And I realise, I’m going home!”

He smiled, the audience he’d imagined standing and applauding as he walked past. Finally, he was going to go home. He stopped at the back of the audience, bowing and basking in the standing ovation. 

Hayley was not amused. “How sentimental.”

Brendon turned, in horror, and saw the audience had never existed.

“And how presumptuous of you.” Mikey raised the gun-thing so it was aimed straight at Brendon’s chest. He and Hayley took a few lazy steps forward, forcing Brendon back. “You see, when I said _we_ were to return to Transylvania, I referred only to Hayley and myself.” Brendon looked at them, confused and scared. “I’m sorry, however, if you found my words misleading, but you see, you are to remain here, in spirit, anyway.”

Brendon collapsed back, putting as much distance between him and the gun as possible.

“Great heavens!” cried Spencer, eyes widening. “That’s a laser!”

Mikey nodded. “Yes, Dr Smith.” He kept his eyes firmly on Brendon. “A laser capable of emitting a beam of pure anti-matter.”

Breezy frowned, not quite courageous enough to stand in front of it, but enough to say something. “You mean… You're going to kill him? What’s his crime?”

“You saw what became of Petey.” Spencer put a hand on hers, knowing it was for the best. “Society must be protected.”

“Exactly, Dr Smith.” Mikey held his finger over the trigger. “And now, Brendon Urie, your time has come. Say goodbye to all of this,” He gestured to their surroundings, “And hello… to oblivion.”

Brendon stood, walking up the stairs backwards. Ryan’s face was the perfect picture of horror, and Dallon clasped his hands in front of his face. All of a sudden, Patrick jumped from his spotlight, running towards them and screaming. Mikey, with no hesitation, turned around, shooting him with the laser. Patrick fell unceremoniously. He turned back to Brendon, who screamed and started to climb up the backdrop. He couldn’t die yet! Mikey shot. He fell with a scream and a crash and a dead thud. The backdrop fell, covering him. 

Ryan let out a cry of horror, running from Dallon, Breezy, and Spencer, and collapsing in a heap next to Brendon’s body, loud sobs wracking his frame. He uncovered the body, taking Brendon into his arms and lifting him up. Mikey shot, but for whatever reason, it had no effect on the grieving Ryan. He ran to the back of the stage, getting shot again and again but continuing in determination. It was too much for Dallon to bear. He hugged Breezy tightly, turning away. 

Ryan started to climb up the radio tower at the back, eyes wild and full of raw pain that he couldn’t put into words. He reached the top, Brendon’s corpse on his back, and the weight of the two of them made the tower topple. They fell together in the pool, before floating face down, completely, and utterly dead.

“Good God!” Breezy cried, arms still around Dallon.

“Oh, you _killed_ them!” Dallon was becoming rather desensitised to death.

“But I thought you liked them.” Hayley folded her arms, rather impassive. “They liked you.”

“They didn’t like me!” Mikey barked in a tearstained voice, releasing all the pent-up anger. “He never liked me!”

“You did right!” piped up Spencer, smiling gently. 

Mikey and Hayley slowly turned, as if they’d forgotten his presence. The alien-hunter. Mikey raised his laser again, ready to kill him too.

“A decision had to be made.” Mikey frowned, suspicious.

“You’re okay by me.” Spencer stuck out a hand for him to shake.

“Dr Smith…” Mikey drawled, the mechanical tone returning. “I’m sorry about your nephew.”

“Petey?” Spencer smiled, folding his hands in his lap. “Yes, well, perhaps it was all for the best.” He let out a laugh.

No one else joined in.

“You should leave now, Dr Smith, while it is still possible. We are about to beam the entire house to the planet Transsexual,” He cast a look at Hayley. “In the galaxy of Transylvania. Go.” He whispered, looking back at the three earthlings that had been scared out of their wits. “Now!” He gestured with the laser. 

Dallon, ready to leave this cursed place forever, nudged Breezy, who pushed Spencer out, not taking their eyes of Mikey, lest he change his mind and shoot them.

Hayley broke into a smile and started laughing. Finally, after all these long years, they would be going home.

“Our noble mission is complete, my most beautiful sister, and soon we shall return to the moon-drenched shores of our beloved planet.” A smile graced Mikey’s lips.

“Ah, sweet Transsexual, land of night.” Hayley broke away, caught up in memories. “To sing and dance once more to your dark refrain!” She beamed, clasping her hands together. “To take that… step to the right!”

“But it’s the pelvic thrust!” Mikey grinned, looking quite manic. “That drives you insane!”

“And our world…” Hayley yelled. “Will do the Time Warp again!”

***

Dallon, Breezy, and Spencer stumbled out of the house, in their panic to get out, not realising that it was day. A bright red curve began to appear over the castle, with Hayley’s cackling echoing all around them.

In a cloud of dust, the castle lifted out of the ground, leaving a crater that a dirt-covered Breezy stumbled out of first.

“I’ve done a lot…” She sat with a thump, legs giving out under her. “God knows I’ve tried to find the truth. I’ve even lied. But all I know is, down inside I’m bleeding…”

On the other side of the crater, Dallon picked up. “And superheroes come to the feast,” He crawled, trying to escape the dust and smoke. “To taste the flesh not yet deceased…” He looked around, trying to find anyone. “And all I know is, still the beast is feeding…”

Together they crawled, seemingly unable to see each other or Spencer, who was lying flat on his back in between the two.

And crawling on the planet’s face, some insects, called the human race… Lost in time, and lost in space, and meaning.

_Fin_


End file.
